Finding of the Maids
by TheHeadmaidQueen
Summary: A enormous snow storm is in progress all across the Europe, leaving both Francis and his Headmaid Marissa(Frangirl) snowbound and stuck without any sort of communication to the other European nations to see how they are. What they don't know is that the storm isn't just taking place in Europe, but globally, what is it that the storm is bringing? Headmaid: Maid in charge of a Manor.
1. Chapter 1: France

The blizzard had been going on since 7 p.m the night before, the power had gone out around 11 a.m this morning, filling the French manor with candles of different scents and colors. Snow had completely snowbound both Francis and Fran into the French manor. Frangirl, properly known as Marissa or Fran for short, had gone upstairs once more to retrieve more blankets for both her and Francis to share on the couch. Francis sat shivering under his 6 blankets awaiting Fran to bring more, he held the hot chocolate she'd made him close to his chest as he took sips from time to time. Fran made her way down the stairs quickly in her two layers of pajamas holding tight a bundle of blankets, "Francis these are the last of them", she said plopping them down before the couch to individually flap them out over him and her open sitting space, " I hope it's enough, even with the amount we have now I still feel like I'm sitting here naked…" Francis responded with complete and utter dismay. After placing the last blanket of the 7 blankets to the pile Fran grabbed her own coffee cup of hot chocolate and took a seat next to Francis to be met by a yeowl of pain from her cat Rosie, "Ah! Rosie! That's my seat! move over!" Fran exclaimed pushing over her grumbly cubby black and mahogany patched cat closer to Francis's side so she could take a seat. Francat on the other hand sat his fluffy white self comfortably on Francis's lap asleep purring quite loudly as usual. Fran sighed as she took a seat and wrapped the blankets back around them completing the blanket burrito. Francis sighed tapping the side of his coffee cup with his nails, "Usually I'd contact Arthur and see how things were going on his end but even the emergancy phone lines are down.." Francis complained, "Well the news said the winter storm was blowing in from Russia, so my guess is that all of Europe is feeling it's wrath." Fran tried her best to confirm Francis's worries, "We're fine I'm sure Arthur is too." she said smiling, "Ya but I have you. Arthur doesn't have a wonderful headmaid to keep him company." Francis explained, Fran internally smiled, liking to hear that Francis was glad to have her by his side, "true, but he's a strong nation and he has Iggycat. I'm sure the two of them are cuddling, reading Harry Potter by candle light and eating scones and tea." she continued to try and calm Francis's nerves, hating to see him in a tizzy. "I sure hope you're right Fran.." Francis said petting Francat's head lightly making the cat chirp and lift his head to get more friction between his head and his masters hand. Fran smiled weakly hoping her own statement was actually true.

Francis chuckled looking at the skin between Fran's thumb and pointer finger that had acquired a mark similar to a sword. "what" Fran said smiling due to Francis's light hon's, "It's that little scar thing. You've lived with me ever since you were little and for over 100 years I've never noticed it." he said poking at the mark, Fran looked down at the mark she'd received the night of her actual 16th birthday, when an angel came to her in her sleep asking for help in protecting the French nation, which she accepted almost immediately, receiving 'the mark of the angel' as the angel told her before withholding herself into Frangirl's being. "It's remarkable how much it resembles a sword.." Francis said fascinated holding Fran's hand close in his hand. Fran suddenly felt uncomfortable with how much Francis stared at it and slowly withdrew her hand, "Must be a mark from when I participated in the Liberation of Paris" She giggled trying to persuade Francis, he took it, and relaxed back into his spot on the couch sighing smiling sweetly, "I remember how unscathed you were as a child when I first found you. A bit of dirt and scratches from running around but no scars of battle…" he paused, "you were… so small." he chuckled, "running around frantically looking for help in finding your family…" he continued, "and you bumped your adorable little long brown head full of curls right into my leg." he said sweetly looking over to her with reminiscing eyes. Fran blushed, smiling. Francis rolled his head back to continue with the memory, "I picked you up and your mouth closed tight like a clam, you wouldn't even tell me your name. So.. I said, 'well, my names Francis.. and you're a girl… how about… Frangirl' and I.. bopped your nose." he said repeating the action, making her giggle just like she had as a child, "and you laughed and I made it that your name, or nickname while you were with me at least, was Frangirl." , Francis let out a huge sigh, " Oh I remember how much time I spent with you in tow walking around all of France looking for your parents...how your first actual words to me were 'I'm hungry' and how you finally told me that you WEREN'T FROM FRANCE." he said the last part louder as he laughed, "God I'd spent weeks looking for citizens not even related to me, which made it even harder to find them…" he paused as his laughter died down and his smile faded a bit. "I still think one of the saddest moments I've had with you was when Alfred told us about what happened to your family…" Francis said much quieter, making Fran listen closely as her eyes softened as well. " I wouldn't dare have even thought of leaving you in one of Alfred's filthy orphanages…" Francis said grumpily, Fran smiled taking hold of one of Francis's hands, "I couldn't think of any other way I'd like to live me life than as your headmaid Francis." Fran said sweetly, making Francis smile and squeeze her hand. A sudden gush of wind from the storm blew open a window with enough force that it broke the glass within the window in the upper level hallway and blowing out all the candles, the racket of the shattering glass startled both cats making them jump scratching both Francis and Fran as they flew off to find a hiding spot from the noise. In the fit, both Francis and Fran screamed and splashed their hot beverages on their chests. After a bit of recollection as they sat in the dark Francis announced, "My boobs hurt." Fran erupted with laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, "Mine too. I'll get a cloth from the kitchen for us both, wanna head upstairs and check out the window situation?" Fran suggested, "Sounds good mon ami." Francis said cheerfully as they both headed out wobbly in the dark to do their tasks./p


	2. Chapter 2: Russia

Ivan was wrapped tight in his thick Russian coat and his sister's handmade scarf as he lunged through the mountainous amounts of snow that had overtaken his icey landscaped country. He carried a huge stack of firewood for his manor though the blizzard. A sudden harsh gust made the enormous man stop in his tracks as he himself was blown back, along with his towering wood stack. "This is crazy…" he grumbled in his thick Russian accent, he noticed a few pieces of wood that had escaped his arms, he struggled to bend down to the best of his ability to reach them as he glanced into the distance of his path back to his home. His eyes were met with a disfigured gray lump lying in the snow's furious downfall. He struggled to focus on the figure to see if it was an animal he needed to be worried about or if it was just a boulder he hadn't noticed on his trip out to the forest. It was neither he concluded as he quickly dropped the pile of lumber he planned to use as heat for him and his fellow housemates as he trudged as fast as the snowy banks would let him.

Arriving at the figure he quickly picked the person up, examining their state. It was a girl, she looked around the age of 17, she had long dark wavy brown hair that gathered curls at it's bottom, her skin was fair and white as the snow itself, her eyes shut lightly as if she was asleep as the snow that made it past Ivan's hunched over self landed flurries on her eyelashes. She was in what appeared to be a over sized brown dress, something a poor orphan would wear, so it was hard to see her body type. She had nothing else on her person but a single sunflower tangled in her hair. Ivan's breath was visible as his eyes grew wide from realizing that this girl had been out in this sort of weather with only a bag like dress to keep her warm, there was no way she'd be okay if he left her out in this weather. Ivan quickly undid his jacket and did his best to bundle the girl into it before scooping her up and holding her close to himself in hopes to keep her warm as he quickly headed back to his home. Forgetting all about the firewood.

Ivan shortly arrived to the front steps of his house, he stomped on the deck as he grunted, shifting the sleeping girl's weight to one of his sides to retrieve his keys from his pants pocket to unlock his door. As he placed his keys in, the door shot open to reveal a fear stricken Toris, "Ivan. Ivan you're not gonna believe this." he stammered, "Ja, Ja let me in hurry. I need to get this girl warm quick." Ivan said gruffly as Toris stepped out of his way allowing him into the house as Ivan quickly began walking down the hall carrying the frozen brunette he'd found on his left hip. Toris gave a slight gasp at the sight of her, "You found another one?" Toris questioned Ivan breathlessly. "What?" Ivan said confused as he turned the corner to the den where a fire was already blazing, Eduard sat with another girl's head on his lap in a pillow, while Raivis placed blankets on another, as one laid on the couch covered up snugly, both the men looked toward Ivan with concern and hope, believing he'd have an answer to the situation.

Ivan stood dumbfounded as Eduard and Raivis made their way up to him babbling questions, "Ivan what's going on?", "Where did they all come from?", "In this storm?", "they could have died", "What are we gonna-" Ivan put his hand up to silence them all, he swiftly made his way between them as he set his own new found girl against the couch close to the fire. Ivan stood and observed the mass of sleeping girls that appeared in his home in a horrid blizzard of this nature. "Ivan?" Toris whispered interrupting Ivan's train of thought making him look back at his three housemates. "Who are they?" Raivis whispered looking at Ivan with pleading eyes. Ivan took another look around to the girls, taking in a deep breath and shaking his head, "a problem…" he answered simply as he rubbed his head. Silence filled the room till, "Um.. actually… I was thinking how four girls showing up at our door would be any sort of problem." Eduard stated running a hand through his hair smirking as if trying to make a joke. He received swift hard nudges in the arm from both Toris and Raivis which he replied with a quiet groan. Ivan looked over at him, "oh Eduard, just as I'd expect from a pervert like you." he laughed, Eduard's posture shook as he straightened blushing deeply in the dark room, "I-I'm no pervert!" he said squeakily, Ivan smiled chuckling returning his attention to the sleeping ladies sprawled on the floor. "I need to get in contact with my si-" Ivan's thoughts were interrupted by a phone ring from his pocket, he flipped open the older phone that surprisingly still worked in these harsh conditions to be met by the ever familiar scream of his older sister. "Hello Iryna…" Ivan said sighing listening to the babbling of his flustered older sibling as she rambled about finding a half naked boy at her doorstep fast asleep in this sort of weather. "Uh huh… no.. no Iryna you can't leave him there… no… no get one of your servants help you...you'll be fine. No he isn't, you said he was asleep right?... He's not going to attack you, if you found him passed out in this storm he'll probably ask for any help he can get… uh huh… yeah we've found four girls." Ivan chatted with Iryna over the phone as he carefully made his way out of the room as Iryna's voice came shrill though the phone at the mention of the four girls. "Of course! I mean they're all somewhat clothed!" Ivan argued, "Look I need to call Natalia and make sure she's okay alright?...what? Oh okay.. okay you do that. Alright love you bye." Ivan hung up and brushed back his hair as he dropped his phone by his side letting out a huge sigh. "what's going on…." he asked himself quietly as Toris, and Raivis peaked around the corner and looked at each other concerned, if Ivan didn't know, and Iryna didn't know something must seriously be wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Germany

The crackling fire warmed the fur of the sleeping German shepherd, Otto, as he laid his head on Ludwig's lap, the constant tick of a clock could be heard effortlessly through the quiet household, Ludwig was peacefully waiting out the storm on the backup generator he'd installed in case of emergencies. A sudden loud crash could be heard from above, startling both Ludwig and Otto who growled warning the noise causer. Ludwig smirked and patted his head to reassure him it was only the storm. Otto thought otherwise as he hopped up from his spot and trotted out of the room and over to the front door as he barked in order to attract attention to the door, he pawed furiously at the bottom of the door as he whined. Ludwig sighed defeated as he saved his place and made his way to the door, "There's no way I'm going out there boy." Ludwig protested, Otto growled at him angrily glaring at him, "Hey! stop that what's wrong with you?" He argued back. Ludwig tried to calm him down and bent down to rub his back, Otto backed up growling and returned to the door. Ludwig threw his hands up sighing annoyed, "Fine!" He groaned making his way to his room to bundle up to check for whatever it was that was worrying Otto so much. Otto barked happily leading him down the hall to Ludwig's room, "Yeah, yeah.." he grumbled following very unwillingly.

* * *

Ludwig opened the door to be met with a stinging frozen wasteland while releasing Otto into the snow storm as he jumped through the snow leading Ludwig to whatever was bothering him. Rounding the side of the house Ludwig shuffled with shivering breath as he followed Otto. Who ran over to a snow mound and began digging furiously. Ludwig stopped and held himself tight in order to stay warm as he let Otto dig at whatever it was that was bothering him. Ludwig kept a curious eye at the spot where his pet dug, he suddenly saw snow white skin and hair and gasped falling to his knees to help dig out the person buried beneath the snow drift.

Ludwig held the long mostly blonde haired beauty close to his chest as he breathed heavily, he hoisted himself up carrying the thin girl in his arms as Otto whined, "Good boy Otto, very good boy." Ludwig praised as he quickly made his way back inside. He pushed the door closed with his foot as he made his way back into the den, setting the girl down so that her body sat on the couch as he moved his book out of the way and pulled the blanket that hung from the back of the couch over her body. He stood up straight to examine what he'd just brought in. "Did she…. was that her that hit the roof?" Ludwig quietly questioned himself, shaking the idea off as he took another look at the girls face. Painted. Her skin had two different tones, one a peach, much like Ludwig's, another just as white as his older brother who'd passed away a few years back. Taking a closer look at her hair Ludwig also noticed the lack of pigment in it too, in particular places, Poliosis. Ludwig scratched his neck thoughtfully as he noted another strange feature, there seemed to be a red line leading from her right eye down the side of her face, Ludwig kneeled taking a closer look. It wasn't a line! It was blood! Ludwig 'hm'd' curiously as he carefully placed his thumb and pointer finger on the edge of her eyelids, stretching them so he could see her eye. What he saw made him take a quick shocked breath as he carefully let go of her eye. Her entire eye had filled up with blood from what seemed to be a busted blood vessel, it was probably too late, she was most likely not going to ever see out of her right eye if she had been able to before. He decided it would be a good idea to check on the other eyes situation while he was at it, repeating the same thing he'd done with the right, he carefully opened the left to reveal an ice blue eye, he removed his fingers letting the eyelid fall back to it's place. He felt the side of her neck to check for a pulse, a strong throb answered his dreaded fear of the possibility of her being dead. He sighed standing back up and looking down to Otto who had fixed himself at the side of the girl, he whined looking up at Ludwig. Ludwig's hard eyes softened seeing how worried his companion was. "She'll be okay Otto…" he reassured. Ludwig turned around and decided to push over the chair that sat next to the couch so that when the girl awoke he'd be there, he grabbed his book and sat back down in the chair reopening his book to his last place. He glanced over to the sleeping beauty and brushed back her blonde/white spotted bangs lightly, a calmed smile spread across the girls face as she slept, Ludwig 's eyes widened as he sighed feeling a smile of his own spread across his face.

* * *

But Ludwig wasn't the only Germanic to have a sudden surprise guest. Over between Belgium and Netherlands a bundled pair, Lars and Laura, stood together examining two people they'd found outside in the blizzard, a boy and a girl as well, the girl was neatly folded on her side as if she'd fallen asleep by a fire rather than in a blizzard and the boy's rear end was held high while his face was buried in the snow.

* * *

Over in Austria, Roderich stood covering his mouth shaking both freezing and nervous at the curvy, jet black haired girl who had her arms folded neatly across her chest as she laid flat in the snow, as if she were an Egyptian goddess in her tomb.

* * *

In Hungary, a shriek rang across the nation, Eliza shook holding her frying pan as she witnessed a boy stand up straight in the snow, arms by his sides flat like he was a soldier going into battle. His knees down were feet stuck in the snow drift, keeping his stance upright.

* * *

Over in Poland, Feliks took the opportunity of snow to make a snow horse, even though he could barely see past his enormous frilly pink bundle of scarfs, and 6 hats that were keeping the snow from tearing away his flawless skin. He had finally finished, letting out a victory laugh, when a curly haired blonde girl dropped from the sky and landed on the snow animal just as if she were riding the horse itself, which of course made Feliks flee in absolute terror.

* * *

On a cuter note, Over between Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Basch approached two suspicious sleeping characters in the white blanket of snow with his gun guarding Elise behind him.

"B-big bruther, who are zay?" Elise asked with a quivered voice from the cold

"Don know. Don trust em." Basch replied sharply, keeping his calm and collected big brother figure.

he began prodded them with the guns edge to see if they'd move, but they didn't budge. The girl seemed to be cradling the boys head close to her chest as the boys arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Zay look cold Bruther.."

"Ya. Zay do. I'll bring zem in, go ask someone to start a fire."

"I can help carry zhe girl bruther."

"No. You might get hurt, and I can't let zat happen, it be a much bigger help if ya got a fire started to warm em' up."

"Okay..", Eliza quietly shuffled back into the house to do as Basch had suggested.

Basch placed his gun on the holster of his back and looked the two over once more.

"At least zey have each other."

* * *

Up at the Nordic's manor all six Nordics stood outside from being in the middle of a snowball fight when six girls appeared from absolutely nowhere.

Peter ooo'd and aah'd asking Tino if he could keep the smallest girl as his girlfriend, she was placed between two taller girls that seemed to wrap their arms tightly around the small child in the middle. Tino leaned against Berwald who placed his hand comfortingly on Tino's shoulder as Tino stood wide eyed holding Peter back by both his shoulders, "What in Martin Luther…where did they come from and why are they all in brown dresses?!" he questioned to any of the older men with him in the snow.

"They're presents!" Peter cheered, "Santa finally delivered me presents!"

Mathias burst out laughing seeing the pose of the other three girls that had appeared, two of the girls spooned atop another who laid face down and squashed by the top two. Lukas stared at the scene, "presents? what kind of kid asks for six girls from Santa as presents?" he questioned annoyed and alarmed at the thought of six girls dressed in brown bags was Peter's idea as presents from santa.

"Ey' look, it's us." Berwald said blandly to Tino, "Me, and ju on the outside, and Peter in the middle."

"Please take this seriously."

Emil chucked a snowball at the uncontrollably laughing Danish, interrupting his laugh fest. "EY!, no fighting with babes on the field." He demanded. "We better get these chicks inside before they freeze with only those bags over their tits."

Lukas sighed annoyed at Mathias's vulgar language. "Ya, let's get them in.." he agreed

Each Nordic picked a girl to help, Berwald took the liberty of carrying the smaller girl as well as one of the bigger ones. Peter protested all the way back to the manor. All the others, Tino and Lukas at least, tried to figure out how they'd ended up there in the first place.


End file.
